


i just wanna drown in your body drown in you body

by wind365247



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, light strip tease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind365247/pseuds/wind365247
Summary: юнхо в корсете, который не совсем корсет, но это детали, которыми можно пренебречь, если хочется пвп с хоминами.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 6





	i just wanna drown in your body drown in you body

**Author's Note:**

> ЮНХО С КАМБЭКОМ!!! 
> 
> я не планировала это писать, но потом случился юнхо для студии чум с этим корсетом-поясом-неважна и мои мозги перестали работать. юнхо. красивый. хомины. женаты.  
> надеюсь что полторы рукасси на ао3 разделят мой энтузиазм.
> 
> название и предполагаемая песня — Drown от Бэкхёна!
> 
> ~~на самом деле я выползаю из райтблока поэтому работа такая себе но попытка была сделана~~

Юнхо чувствует себя неловко. Может стоило согласиться на пресловутые чулки. Он обнимает себя руками, надеясь спрятаться от жадного взгляда Чанмина, сидящего на кровати напротив.

— Что я не видел, хён? Или что я не увижу сегодня? — Чанмин склоняет голову и улыбается. У Юнхо всегда в груди теплеет при виде этих асимметричных глаз. Конечно, через несколько мгновений Чанмин перестанет быть его милым и хорошим младшим.

Юнхо делает вдох и шагает вперёд, но замирает, стоит голосу Чанмина раздаться:

— Подожди. Ты думал что просто наденешь корсет и хватит с тебя? Так неинтересно.

Чанмин тянется к телефону, несколько секунд что-то ищет и потом удовлетворённо улыбается. 

Когда начинает играть мелодия, Юнхо осознаёт, чего от него ждут смотрит чуть ли не в ужасе на своего парня. Ему стоило догадаться, что так просто всё не будет. В голове Шим Чанмина живут только извращённые мысли, он убедился в этом за последние несколько лет. 

— Нет.

— Да ладно. Я тебе дал поблажку за чулки, надо отрабатывать.

Юнхо хочется ответить, что это нечестно, но он решает не спорить дальше. Он прислушивается к ритму и делает несколько движений, выгибается и проводит рукой по телу, стараясь не отрывать взгляд от Чанмина. Возможно было бы проще, будь на нём ещё рубашка или хоть что-то кроме широкого кожаного пояса и обтягивающих боксёров, хоть какой-то предмет, с которым можно было работать. Но Юнхо приходится обходиться чисто своим телом, в конце концов, не зря он танцор. Юнхо замечает, как напрягаются мышцы Чанмина на лице, на руках, взгляд скользит ниже и он видит, что Чанмин уже достаточно возбуждён. Значит получается у Юнхо хорошо. К припеву он опускается на пол медленно, ложится на спину и задирает ноги, Юнхо ведёт руками так, словно снимает те самые чулки, оставшиеся в пакете на диване в гостинной.

Чанмин шумно выдыхает и впивается ногтями в бедро. Ему хотелось сорваться и кинуть Юнхо на кровать ещё в тот момент, когда он появился на пороге комнаты. Да что там, ещё когда Юнхо прислал ему фотографии и видео со съёмки. Ему разумеется понравились и танец, и песня. Но не меньше ему понравился широкий чёрный пояс на талии Юнхо, напомнивший из-за нескольких тонких ремешков сперва корсет. Не раздумывая, Чанмин попросил захватить этот корсет с собой и открыл онлайн-магазин в поиске чулок. Юнхо только отправил знак вопроса, но не дождался ответа, так что, продолжая быть в неведении, закинул пояс в сумку.

С чулками в итоге не сложилось, но с поясом — да. Без нескольких слоёв одежды, пояс крепко обнимает талию Юнхо, подчёркивая её. Чанмин думает, что будет если вспомнить их былые дни и отыскать портупеи. Но сегодня он будет наслаждаться тем, что имеет.

Юнхо тем временем переворачивается, прогибается в спине и опустившись, встаёт на четвереньки. Под медленную часть песни он направляется к Чанмину на коленях. Юнхо наблюдает за тем, как взгляд Чанмина следит за языком Юнхо, облизывающем нижнюю губу. Уже у ног Чанмина, Юнхо поднимается, трётся телом о ноги Чанмина, после чего его притягивают наверх и усаживают на колени. Юнхо ёрзает на Чанмине, потираясь о возбуждённый член, а затем наклоняется и проводит ладонями по груди Чанмина. Тот вовсю мнёт ягодицы Юнхо и когда песня доходит до своего припева, Чанмин целует Юнхо. Они сплетаются языками, руки блуждают по телу, касаются затвердевших сосков и тянут за них. Юнхо отрывается от Чанмина и тянется к телефону, чтобы выключить проигрыватель, пока не начала играть какая-нибудь случайная песня. За этот небольшой перерыв Чанмин располагается удобнее на кровати, когда Юнхо возвращается к нему, то его сразу притягивают и снова усаживают на бёдра. Так любоваться Юнхо удобнее всего. Он может видеть его покрасневшее лицо, прилипшие мокрые волосы, грудь, с которой ему так нравится играть и главный герой программы — сидящий на талии пояс. Чанмин ведёт от задницы Юнхо наверх, заползает пальцами под кожаный пояс, чуть натягивая его и наблюдая за тем, как тот впивается в живот Юнхо. Юнхо в отместку ногтями легко царапает ему в бёдра, наклоняется и кусает за шею, чтобы переключить внимание. Чанмин легко смеётся.

— Растянешь себя?

— Вы такой мастер прелюдии, Чанмин, — Юнхо фыркает, но тянется за смазкой и неуклюже стягивает с себя боксёры. Чанмин бы хотел посмотреть подольше на то, как те облегают задницу Юнхо, но если он не трахнет эту задницу в скором времени, то взорвётся. Серьёзно, как Юнхо ещё не осознал за столько лет, насколько Чанмину сносит от него крышу. 

Юнхо выливает смазку на пальцы и вставляет сразу два. Хотя он тот, кто в начале секса всегда более скован в постели, стоит ему возбудиться, как терпения у него становится меньше чем у Чанмина. На самом деле, его пальцы длиннее и толще, поэтому так даже лучше, но всё равно неудобно, саднит запястье. Чанмин затягивает его в мокрый и горячий поцелуй, поглаживает по бокам, усиливая дрожь в теле.

— Вставь ещё один, — раздаётся обжигающий шёпот над ухом. Юнхо хочется что-то ответить, но он с неслышным стоном добавляет ещё один палец, продолжая теперь растягивать себя уже тремя. Если он поменяет немного угол, то коснётся простаты, но Чанмин, словно читая его мысли, хватает за запястье в попытке контролировать темп.

Юнхо шипит, потому что больно и так можно руку сломать, и толкает Чанмина на подушки.

— Хотел смотреть, значит лежи и смотри.

Они оба знают, что Чанмин послушно лежать не будет.

Юнхо возвращается к прежнему занятию, продолжая двигать пальцами внутри, он чувствует, как стенки становятся более податливыми и расслабленными. «Достаточно», — думает Юнхо про себя, вытаскивает пальцы и тянется стянуть с Чанмина трусы. Член Чанмина встречает его твёрдый и сочащийся предсмазкой. Сам Чанмин шарит рукой по кровати в поисках коробки презервативов, однако находит только пустую коробку. Он демонстрирует её Юнхо и тот почти закатывает глаза.

— Просто не кончай внутрь, — говорит он, выливая смазку на член Чанмина, Юнхо поглаживает головку и проводи рукой по длине.

— Приложу все усилия, сложно сдерживаться, когда у меня на коленях такое сокровище, — слова Чанмина смешиваются с его низким стоном, ответ на ласки Юнхо.

В ответ Юнхо щипает Чанмина, хотя слова сделали своё дело, и смущение вместе с возбуждением ударили в голову сильнее.

Чанмин помогает Юнхо, направляя свой член в его растянутую дырку. Юнхо старается действовать медленно и осторожно, но стоило ему начать опускаться, как Чанмин вскинул бёдра вверх. Юнхо коротко вскрикивает от внезапного толчка.

— Чанмин-а!

— Прости, не смог удержаться. В тебе так хорошо, так горячо, всегда бы хотел быть внутри тебя, — Чанмин протягивает руку и поглаживает Юнхо по щеке. Юнхо легонько ругает самого себя за то, как быстро он притирается к тёплой ладони.

Опершись сзади на ноги Чанмина, Юнхо начинает двигаться. Это не самая любимая поза, но зато у него остаётся в руках свобода действий. Юнхо задаёт свой неспешный рваный темп, наслаждаясь тем, как его заполняет член Чанмина внутри. Он опускается и останавливается, ему нужно поменять угол, так что приходится поёрзать и сделать пару пробных толчков. Юнхо ловит глазами взгляд Чанмина и издаёт более громкий и протяжный стон. То ли от того, что член внутри него наконец-то задел ту самую сладкую точку, то ли из-за взгляда Чанмина, тёмные и затуманенные возбуждением глаза завораживают Юнхо и вызывают дрожь по телу.

Юнхо наклоняется к Чанмину, и тот, понимая его ход мысли, приподнимается, чтобы встретиться в поцелуе. Руки Юнхо поднимаются по груди Чанмина до плечи, чтобы потом пальцами зарыться в короткие волосы на затылке. Юнхо прерывается от поцелуя и отстраняется от Чанмина, чтобы возобновить толчки. Его плавные движения почти сводят с ума, Чанмин наблюдает как напрягаются мышцы Юнхо, как пояс создаёт дополнительное давление на животе Юнхо, он любуется лицом Юнхо, слегка опухшими губами, из-за чего они кажутся больше. Ему на ум приходят греческие статуи, но ни одна из них не сравнится для него с красотой Юнхо, его душой и телом, всем существом. Чанмин оставляет неглубокие укусы на груди Юнхо вблизи сосков, мнёт груди руками и уповает в наслаждении от ощущения горячих, сжимающих его член стенок. Он был полусерьёзен, когда сказал ранее, что хотел бы иметь Юнхо на своём члене всегда. Может Юнхо согласится на кокварминг, держать член Чанмина в своём тёплом и небольшом рту, пока сам Чанмин бы сидел и заканчивал текст новой песни. А что, хорошее вдохновение. Мысль об этом кажется Чанмину такой привлекательной, она раззадоривает его страсть сильнее, что Чанмин обхватывает талию Юнхо и опускает его, сближает их тела, погружается в любимое горячее нутро. Юнхо охает и протяжно мычит от удовольствия. Его ноги начали затекать, он прижимается к Чанмину, головка его члена случайно касается пояса, и Юнхо притирается ещё ближе, трётся членом о живот Чанмина, чтобы приблизить разрядку. Чанмин, его добрый и всегда заботливый Чанминни, обхватывает рукой член Юнхо и принимается дрочить. Юнхо сбивается с темпа, он пытается одновременно и толкаться в кулак, и насаживаться на член, упирающийся в простату чуть ли не при каждом движении.

— Давай, Юнхо, кончи для меня, мм, — говорит Чанмин, целуя Юнхо в подбородок, его пальцы плотнее обхватывают член. Юнхо, похныкивая, стонет и кончает через несколько резкий движений.

Несмотря на чувствительность из-за оргазма, Юнхо продолжает двигать бёдрами на Чанмине, но амплитуда его движений в разы меньше, его тело потряхивает от лёгкой дрожи. Чанмин поглаживает его и помогает Юнхо приподняться, чтобы выйти из его задницы. Они целуются, пока Чанмин надрачивает свой член, ему нужно совсем немного, чтобы кончить. Он разрывает поцелуй и опрокидывается на подушки сзади. Завороженный, Чанмин размазывает их сперму по поясу, животу и груди Юнхо.

— Я тебя люблю.

Юнхо хмыкает и наклоняется, чтобы оставить небольшой поцелуй на щеке Чанмина и опрокидывается на него. Его сразу же заключают в объятия. Они лежат несколько секунд, приходя в себя.

— А теперь ты поможешь мне снять пояс и вытереться.

— Разумеется, — улыбается Чанмин.

* * *

Когда на съёмке для Choom Studio стилистки приносят ему невысокий корсет, Юнхо смотрит с подозрением.

На этот раз он не будет кидать никакие фото.

  
  
  



End file.
